Free Spirits
by ButterfingersTheRobot
Summary: Jack meets Rapunzel instead of Flynn meeting her and she is the only person that believes in him. He takes her to see the lanterns and falls in love with her


Jack always had fun, it didn't matter if nobody but the Guardians could see him. He was out one day, making it a snow day when he came across a tower. He didn't know why but somehow he felt like he should go into the tower. So he concentrated and jumped up to the tower window, he was crouched down as he looked inside the dimly lit room. Slowly he let his bare feet touch the floor boards of this small room, it looked like someone lived here. In the corner a shadow moved and Jack walked over slowly, but he didn't speak, if it was a person then they wouldn't be able to see him. As he walked over, he saw another pair of bare feet step out of the shadows, his eyes drifted up to a girl with floor length and longer blonde hair, and huge green eyes like emeralds.

"Jack Frost?" she questioned softly frying pan in her hands looking ready to smack him over the head.

"You can see me?" he simply replied astonished that a person could actually see him.

"Of course I can, I've believed in you for years" she smiled.

"Wow, what's your name?" he asked her looking at the frying pan cautiously.

"Rapunzel" she replied lowering the frying pan.

"What are you doing up here?"

"My Mother wants to keep me up here, she says the real world is to dangerous and she wants to keep me safe"

"Oh, well have you ever been out of this tower?"

"No and I would love to though, every year on my Birthday I see floating lanterns"

"Oh them, they're for the Lost Princess"

"I know that this is a huge favour but could you take me out of this tower?"

"Um, sure I'd love to!" Jack smiled at Rapunzel and she smiled back at him, they both made their way to the window and Jack jumped down, landing softly on the grass. He was then met by a huge mountain of hair as Rapunzel slid down her long locks. She looked around at her surroundings, the grass was perfectly green, the sky was bluebird blue and she could hear the trickle of a small river. She was so happy and glad that she left that tower that she spun around in a circle and lay down in the grass next to a purple flower. It was all she imagined it would be, the outside world was so calm and perfect. Jack smiled watching her, she was like him, a free spirit and she was very beautiful he thought to himself. She looked over at Jack and ran up to him hugging him tightly, he smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Thank you Jack, this is amazing! Can you show me some of your favourite places?" she asked him.

"Sure, I'll take you to the palace, its where the lanterns come from" he smiled and she stopped hugging him with a huge grin on her face.

"Perfect lets go" she linked arms with him as he walked with her down a pathway.

Soon the pair were walking and came across an old broken down dam, but there was no way to get down to the ground floor. Jack looked at Rapunzel and held out his hand.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"What?" she looked back at him.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again.

"Yes" she took his hand and he jumped down, using his sceptre to let them slide down some ice and get safely to the bottom, except it wasn't that safe. As Jack jumped with Rapunzel, his sceptre hit one of the pillars and water had come down into the dam, they looked back and Jack faced it.

"Rapunzel, get out of here! Run!" he warned, she didn't think twice and ran towards a small opening that looked like a mine. Jack took hold of his sceptre and froze all of the water. He soon caught up with Rapunzel at a dead end of the mine, rocks were blocking their path, so Jack soon moved all of them. By the time they got out they found a small grassy patch near a forest. It would have been getting dark soon so Jack decided they should set up camp, even if he didn't sleep. Rapunzel lay down on the grass and closed her eyes, she soon fell asleep and Jack sat down on a log watching Rapunzel sleep. She looked quite cute sleeping, Jack smiled as he watched over her as the night passed by.

Morning came soon enough and Rapunzel woke up, opening her eyes slowly. Jack smiled when he saw her awake, he smiled back and sat up.

"Hey" Jack said to her.

"Morning, how far is the palace now?" she asked him.

"Its about half an hour away" he smiled at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot today's my Birthday, so the lantern will be there tonight" she smiled.

"Oh, Happy Birthday" he smiled back as she stood up.

"Thanks" she smiled and he stood up too, she slowly held his hand and he looked at her.

"Sorry" she took her hand away.

"No, its fine" he replied taking her hand again, they started walking and talking getting to know each other. Finally they had gotten to the palace and there was a big celebration on, but lots of people were tripping over Rapunzels hair, so she asked some girls she saw by a fountain to do it up for her in a plait. Jack and Rapunzel spent all day at the palace, they got little cakes, danced with the whole village, painted and so much more. When evening fell Jack took Rapunzel out on a small boat, as they entered the middle of the lake the lanterns were released. Rapunzel watched in awe as the blue black blanket that was the sky was lit with lanterns of different colours. She turned and saw Jack holding two lanterns, one in each hand, he handed one to her and kept his one. Together they let their lanterns go and watched as all of the lanterns brought hope to the dark sky and lake. Jack rowed back to the pier and walked her up to the palace doors, her face was lit by the dim standing lamps and he moved closer to her, he rested one hand on her waist and leant in kissing her lightly on the lips. As they kissed the doors of the palace opened and the jumped apart, the King and the Queen stood their and rested their eyes upon Rapunzel, she looked back at them and saw a likeness to the King and Queen.

"Rapunzel?" they curiously asked.

"How do you know my name?" she replied.

"Well, we're your mother and father" they told her, she opened her mouth and it stayed open for a while like a goldfish, she was the Lost Princess that Jack was talking about. She hugged her parents and they hugged her back, they had found their daughter after all these years. Jack watched the family embrace and smiled to himself, but still only Rapunzel could see him, he wouldn't be able to live in the palace. As they were hugging each other, Jack slipped away quietly. Rapunzel broke away from her parents and looked to where he was standing.

"Jack?" she called looking around.

"Honey, who's Jack?" her parents asked.

"Jack Frost, he was standing right there" she pointed to where Jack was standing.

"You don't still believe in him do you?" her parents questioned.

"But, he is real" she whispered as her parents led her into the palace. Jack watched from a tree and sighed, he didn't think that he would ever see Rapunzel again, but if she was happy and remained a free spirit, he would.


End file.
